


隔离

by RealK



Category: NCT (Band), 港昀
Genre: M/M, 港昀 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealK/pseuds/RealK
Summary: 隔离期间的Phone sex
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, 黄旭熙/董思成
Kudos: 3





	隔离

“黄、旭、熙。”  
电话刚接通，听筒里就传来董思成压着怒火的嗓音，一字一顿叫他的名字。  
黄旭熙假作天真，无辜道：“怎么了，哥，想我了？”  
“你——”  
董思成额角一跳，看着手里的东西，几乎要冒出脏话。  
“你变态吧！”  
眼前是一根样貌逼真的按摩棒，尺寸可观，甚至连勃起的筋脉纹路都栩栩如生。包装里还附带了两枚小巧的银质乳夹，末端悬了两个铃铛，微微一碰就叮当作响。  
“看来哥收到我的礼物了，喜欢吗？”  
“喜欢个……”  
近期行程太多，睡眠都不够，更没精力解决生理问题，回国后隔离又从十四天增加到整整三周，算起来已经将近大半个月没有做过。二十出头的年轻人哪有不重欲的，何况与黄旭熙开荤后他也食髓知味，说不想是骗人。但拆开快递的一瞬间，他还是瞬间从脖颈红到耳尖。  
他羞大于恼地训了弟弟几句，电话那端起先乖顺地应着，渐渐却变得不大对劲。  
“旭熙，你，你做什么呢？”  
一阵克制的喘息，过了会儿，那边才哑着嗓子喊了声：“哥。”

董思成觉得自己一定是疯了，才会鬼迷心窍陪着黄旭熙胡闹。  
他坐在电脑桌前，上身穿了件白T，外裤已经脱掉，手拘谨地搭在腿上，看上去有些不安。  
电脑屏幕上赫然是还有三周才能真实触碰的男友的面容，黄旭熙似乎同样坐在桌前，披了件宽大的浴袍，却没有系带，小麦色胸肌还沾着刚洗完澡的水珠，直白地露出腿间那根昂扬的性器。  
“旭熙，你，能不能把衣服穿好……”董思成越说越小声，他当然知道这次视频通话的目的，只是这么看还是……  
“哥好可爱，”黄旭熙被他脸颊红红不敢看自己的样子勾得要命，“又不是第一次见，摸也摸过，吃也吃过，害羞什么？”  
“旭熙！”  
平日更过分的荤话也听过，可不知道是不是因为隔了层屏幕，欲望变得朦胧起来，连这种程度也听不得了，董思成羞得霎时耳根都红透，脖颈浮上淡粉，延伸到薄薄的T恤面料之后。黄旭熙眼神暗了暗，声音也带上点哑。  
“哥，帮帮我好不好，我好难受。”他微微皱着眉，是在忍耐的样子，手掌抚上阴茎顶端，那里已经吐了些腺液，随手抹开后整个龟头都亮晶晶的了。  
董思成舍不得看他难受，出发前夜本来可以做一次的，但黄旭熙怕他第二天旅途劳累还是算了，这些天想来也忍得很辛苦。他咽了口口水，小声道：“我该做什么？”  
“内裤脱掉，给我看看，可以吗？”黄旭熙小心翼翼，他看出哥哥是真的紧张。  
“可以……”  
他微微抬臀，手指勾着内裤边缘向下拉，两条腿细而长，在黄旭熙的指挥下一条踩上椅角，一条搭上桌面，腿根勒出一圈软肉，腿间风光随动作全暴露在空气中。  
黄旭熙早在他开始动作时就气息不稳，他向摄像头伸手，隔空抚摸了一下他的脸颊，深吸口气，哑声道：“这样就够了，谢谢哥。”  
黄旭熙动作起来，董思成羞于看他，眼睛却又忍不住往屏幕上瞟。黄旭熙微微皱着眉，小臂鼓起青色的血管纹路，肌肉贲张，喘息声沉而缓，透过耳机显得有些失真。  
三月末尚未停止供暖，室内干燥，连带着嘴角也起皮，董思成口渴似的舔了舔，又咬住一根指节。  
“昀昀……”黄旭熙微微仰头叫他的名字，喉结滚动。  
董思成鬼使神差地应了一声，声音软到他自己都羞，黄旭熙顿了一秒，似乎也有些惊讶，动作暂缓，凑近屏幕轻声道：“哥也有感觉吧？”  
董思成想摇头，可暴露在摄像头前的穴口已经隐隐透了点水色，正微微张合，比言语更有说服力。  
“哥，摸一下乳头，会舒服的。”  
到了这一步也不必再遮掩自己的欲望，董思成把手探进身上仅剩的白T，学着黄旭熙平时的动作抚过小腹，指尖摁上左胸已经挺立的小点。  
“呵嗯……”  
细密的快感如电流般传向大脑，他不自禁颤了一下。  
“上衣掀起来咬住。”  
董思成顺从地叼住衣角，粉白的躯体完全展露在摄像头前，茶褐的乳尖翘起，指尖揉按过的左胸乳头明显比右边涨了一圈，泛着浅浅的红。  
“嗯……旭熙……”  
“我在呢，哥。”黄旭熙声音带着安抚。“别怕，想一下我以前是怎么做的，自己碰碰后面。”  
董思成声如蚊呐应了一声，手指顺着皮肤下滑，碰到那处柔软的小口，他小心翼翼地往里探了探，却被滞涩感吓得不敢再动。  
“怎么办，我不会……“情欲烧得他头脑昏热，痒意从身体深处蔓延到四肢，他迫切地希望黄旭熙能穿过那面墙来到身边，连带着嗓音都带了哭腔。  
“昀昀，别急，慢慢来。润滑液呢？”  
“呜……在这里……”  
他本没想过会做到这一步，但还是将润滑剂甚至按摩棒都准备好了，就放在电脑一侧。  
“倒一点在手上。”  
凝胶状的润滑碰到掌心就化了些，他跟着黄旭熙的指导慢慢把指尖向里探，手腕、腿根、臀尖，都覆上了一层水光。  
手指被湿热的内壁吸裹住，不知碰到哪一点，董思成低叫一声，不知所措地望向屏幕那端的男友。  
“有点奇怪……”  
黄旭熙被他逗得带了点笑意，促狭道：“是碰到前列腺了，就是平时我顶着肏哥就会哭着说还要的地方。”  
董思成哪里还会不明白，他瞪了黄旭熙一眼，想起平日被他粗长阴茎肏进来的样子心里又泛痒，后穴狠狠一缩，微微使力按压那处软肉。  
视频那端的黄旭熙被眼前景象激得又涨了一圈，拢住性器继续动作起来，粗重的喘息传至耳边，董思成闭上眼，仿佛真的是男友来到身边，手指插在屁股里替他扩张。  
“旭熙……嗯……”  
“哥，我送给你的东西还在吗？去洗一下。”  
董思成面红耳赤地看了电脑旁的玩具一眼，拿到手中，很难为情地说：“已经……已经消毒过了。”  
黄旭熙愣了一下，低声笑了：“昀昀真是……”  
董思成听黄旭熙的话拿了个靠垫垫在腰下，两腿分开，腰被靠垫被动抬高，两瓣臀肉鼓出情色的弧度，他忍着羞耻学黄旭熙平时的动作捏了捏，又软又腻，从指缝中陷出。  
仿真阳具湿淋淋地抵在穴口，董思成上衣已经脱掉，难耐地捏了捏乳尖，更勾得欲望上头。  
“哥，你好漂亮。”  
听惯了的夸奖在这个时刻无异于催情，董思成手一紧，将玩具逼真的龟头送了进去。  
“啊……撑开了……”  
“昀昀好棒，再吃一点进去。”  
“嗯……”  
董思成握着底端将按摩棒往深处送，冠状沟碾过腺体，快感如过电一般，他浑身一抖，哭叫出声。  
“旭熙！呜啊……”  
黄旭熙也不好受，他阴茎涨得发痛，又怕董思成伤到自己，撸动也无法纾解。  
“哥，昀昀，是我在肏你，舒服吗？”  
假阳具上勃起的血管擦过内壁，抽出时带出几丝晶亮的淫液，董思成爽到吐出一截鲜红小舌，含含糊糊应着：“旭熙……呜……好棒……“、  
“宝贝水好多，我舔一下好不好？”  
“呜啊……哥哥舔……再、再快点……”  
董思成几乎要哭出声，龟头碾着敏感点，他肉穴收缩，吸裹着性器，往日被黄旭熙箍着腰狠肏的景象与当下情景重合，他又爽又耻，快感如潮水般涌来，小腿微微抽搐，腰下的靠垫都被淫液浸湿。  
黄旭熙看他得趣才放下心，向后靠在椅子上，听着董思成的呻吟撸动起来。  
董思成射了一次，又听黄旭熙的话跪在椅子上，膝盖分开在椅子两侧，双腿呈倒M字，将还流着水的穴口完整地投影在摄像头前。  
“旭熙……深一点……”  
董思成呜咽着，小穴已经被按摩棒抽插成靡红色，淫水顺着腿根下流，留下几道水光。  
黄旭熙额头青筋鼓起，恨不得立刻就冲进屏幕抱着人狠肏一顿，他一手撸动性器，一手打开遥控，将按摩棒的震动频率开到最大。  
董思成甚至都不知道玩具还有这项功能，龟头猛然顶着敏感点震动起来，他哭叫一声，再也跪不住，趴伏在椅子上颤抖。  
“啊啊……不要了，旭熙，哥哥，求你了……不行的啊啊啊……”  
几乎没用两秒就潮吹了，董思成浑身痉挛，背上铺了一层高光似的汗液，随他的呻吟颤抖波光粼粼。  
“哥，我要射了。“  
黄旭熙压抑着的喘息传到耳边，董思成勉强起身，抽出按摩棒，露出还未闭合的穴口。  
“射进来……“


End file.
